1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to image processing systems, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that changes addresses that are used when data is read from and written to memories of articles of consumption, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus with a print function (such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a multi-function device) includes articles of consumption that each have predetermined life spans and must be replaced according to the time period of use. Examples of the articles of consumption include roll paper, ink, toner cartridge, etc.
When the articles of consumption are installed in the image forming apparatus and a print medium (such as paper, transparency, etc.) is prepared to be fed, the image forming apparatus can perform a print operation. However, the articles of consumption may be lost or stolen from the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, the articles of consumption can be illegally used only if data stored in the memories of the articles of consumption are changed or initialized. Accordingly, managing the articles of consumption is difficult in the conventional image forming apparatus. Also, in the conventional image forming apparatus, it is difficult to determine whether the articles of consumption are certificate products, resulting in users' complaints.